Pups Help Dimensional Travelers
This story belongs to User:Sonicthefox19. This story is completely non-canon to my universe. Just a what-if story. Do you ever have those days? Those days where everything you love to do is just boring? You've been there, done that, saw that, heard that, etc. It's all the same. The pups began to feel like this, well more like Chase was. He was beginning to grow impatient with everything. He and the pups do so well on their job lately, that nothing exciting happens anymore. Chase, performed a wish on a star and what he doesn't realize is that his wish will be granted. His boredom will be gotten rid of, but it'll not be in the way he expected or wanted. Chase Rocky Zuma Marshall Skye Rubble Everest Mighty Günther Chase's Dad Ryder Cap'n Turbot Mayor Goodway Chickaletta Humdinger (Mentioned) ??? (Not revealed yet.) ??? (Not revealed yet.) ??? (Not revealed yet.) ??? (Not revealed yet.) ??? (Not revealed yet.) Katie Cali Wally and Wallinda (Mentioned.) " *Yawn* What a busy day that was." Yawned a sleepy Rocky as he exited his puphouse and began to head into the Lookout. He, Zuma, and Marshall had just finished a rescue. It had drained the three of them completely. Now, all they could think about was sleep and food. It was supper time and Ryder fixing all the pups' final meals for the day. "You all did great pups." He said as he placed all six food bowls on the floor. Chase, Skye, and Rubble were already sitting and waiting before Rocky and the others got there. "Thanks, Ryder though I wish Wallenda and Wally didn't swim around so much when we're in the middle of the rescue. "They were just happy that we helped them and their pup." Zuma pointed as he did his blessing before chowing down on the food presented to him by Ryder. "Yeah, I guess so." Rocky chuckled. Chase hadn't taken a bite of food yet. He was staring off into space, before turning to look at Rocky and the others. "So uh... did anything interesting happen today?" Chase asked as he twitched his tail curiously. "Well, I flew with Ace in her plane for a fun joyride," Skye replied. "I had an eating contest with Everest and Jake." Rubble added. "Rescue... " Zuma said in between mouthfuls. "I helped Katie bathe some animals," Marshall said. "I invented something pretty cool... though it's still kinda buggy. I may need your help, Ryder. "Sure thing Rocky," Ryder replied. "How about you Chase?" Skye asked. Chase sighed. "Um... I uh...patrolled the town this morning. Not very busy so it was easy traffic." Chase finally murmured as his tail tucked around his waist. "That's good," Skye said. "So Mighty's leaving for pup-fu camp tomorrow?" Marshall asked. Chase nodded. "He and dad are leaving first thing in the morning." "Guess I'll have to cancel our EMT training for the next couple of days," Marshall said thoughtfully as he dove into his food bowl to eat. "Yeah... " Chase sighed. The pups continued with their meal. Once they all had their fill and the food was gone, Ryder put their bowls away and all the pups went to go and get ready for bed. "Not pups!" Ryder called. "Night Ryder!" Everyone called out, except Chase, though nobody noticed. He had padded over to the tire swing and sat beside it to look out into the bay at the night sky. "It's the same thing every day. The same patrol... same eating contests... same inventing, same bathing, same everything." Chase groaned. "We're so good at our job, that no big and awesome rescues happen anymore either!" Chase said as his tail thumped irritably on the grass behind him. "It's always, saving Chickaletta from stupid situations, Cali getting into trouble, Cap'n Turbot being in over his head, or Humdinger and his kittens causing mischief. They are actually getting worse at bad being bad too and their plans feel very rinse and repeat... " Chase sighed. "Why can't anything cool happen again? Cool like the times we become mer-pups, or the time we saved monkeys from a volcano or even the time we got super powers!" Chase barked excitedly at that last thought. He then lost that feeling and sighed again, looking up at the night sky. "I guess I'm forever stuck repeating the same routine every day... " He whimpered at the thought. Then, he saw it. A bright flash. He blinked and saw a blue shooting star pass by the planet. "Wow! A shooting star!" Chase exclaimed rising to his paws in astonishment. He then got an idea as he closed his eyes intently. "I'm not one for this kinda thing... but I really want to go on another big adventure... please... blue star that I see... please grant my wish and make something cool, exciting, and thrilling happen tomorrow... I want one more adventure... please." The German Shepherd pleaded. He opened his eyes and saw that the star was gone. He sighed and began to make his way back to his puphouse. "Resorting to pup wish on a shooting star... man I'm getting desperate. Not like it's gonna work though. It never does." He said as his tail hang low under his belly. He entered his puphouse and closed the door, as got ready to sleep. Little did this pup know, but he was about to get his wish. The Next Morning... "Hoo Hoo!" A little voice shouted. "Gah!" Chase yelped as he jumped in surprise, hitting his head on the roof of his puphouse. *Thump* "Ow... " The pup groaned as he rubbed the back of his head with his paw. He then looked up at his puphouse wall clock and groaned again in irritation. "Morning already? Why couldn't I just sleep for longer? I maybe could've had a good dream if I stayed asleep longer." Chase said as he rose to his paws and pressed a button on the door to open it up. "Oh well. Guess it's time to wake the pups up... for another day of rehash Patrol... " Chase said but froze once the door was fully open. "Little Hootie?" In front of Chase's puphouse stood the little owl that he befriended quite some time ago. "What are you doing here little guy? It's morning, shouldn't you be at your tree sleeping?" The German Shepherd asked curiously. Little Hootie was panting a whole bunch and shook his head, bouncing a bunch, pointing with his wings over to the forest. "What's wrong? Your mother didn't get stuck again did she?" Chase asked and Little Hootie shook his head again. "Is something else the matter?" Chase asked and Little Hootie nodded, flying away to the woods. "Hey, wait up!" Chase exclaimed following after the little owl, who has gotten much faster at flying since they last met. "Slow down!" Chase barked as he dashed after the little owl. They went into the woods behind the Lookout and moved a bit slower to avoid obstacles. Little Hootie didn't have much issue since he was higher off the ground. Chase, however, was not so lucky. He had to avoid rocks, jumped over tree stumps and limbs. He pushed through some bushes and even tripped on a root, hurting his paw a little. "Owch! Little Hootie, where are we going?! I don't normally go this far in!" Chase exclaimed. He was sure they had passed Little Hootie's tree a little while ago. "Hoo Hoo!" Little Hootie chirped back as it landed on a tree branch. Chase skidded to a stop in front of the tree panting up a storm with his tongue hanging out of his muzzle. "Alright... where *Pant* are we? What did you *Pant* want to show me?" The German Shepherd was still trying to catch his breath, when Little Hootie responded to his question, by pointing behind the tree with his wing. Chase groaned and walked behind the tree and looked around. Nothing was there. Chase glanced up at his little friend, confused. "I don't understand." Little Hootie bent over and sniffed the tree trunk. He then looked down at Chase, pointing at him and then the ground. "Hmm... sniff the ground?" Chase asked. Little Hootie nodded and Chase bent down. He sniffed the earth below his paws carefully and caught an odd smell. "Huh? Rubble... Rocky... *Sniff* Everest... *Sniff Sniff* Zuma... Marshall... and a pup I don't know? The smell is recent." Chase concluded. He looked up at the little owl who nodded in return."What were the pups doing in the forest? Did you see? Who was that other pup with them? Chase asked. Little Hootie shrugged. "Hmm... I guess I need to ask them when they wake up." Chase said thoughtfully. "Thanks for letting me know buddy," Chase said and when he looked up, he saw Little Hootie fast asleep. "Well, I guess he couldn't take it anymore.Sleep well Little Hootie." Chase chuckled as he proceeded back the way he came. "Now I've got to walk ALL the way back... great." He sighed. Later... Chase and the others were eating their breakfast. Ryder had just poured the last bowl of food for Rocky as he walked up. *Yawn* "Morning pups. I didn't know I wasn't gonna be woken up this morning. If I did, I would've woken up sooner so that way me and Ryder could get started on that invention." Rocky stated as he wiped one eye with his paw. "Sorry pups. I just had an early wake-up call from Little Hootie. He brought me into the woods and he showed me a spot where Marshall, Rocky, Zuma, Rubble, and Everest's scents lingered in the soil." Chase admitted as he bent down to lap some water from his water. Each pup had a water bowl beside their food bowl. "I haven't been into the forest though," Rocky said, sounding confused. "Me neither, dude," Zuma added. "The woods beyond the rail tracks?" Marshall asked. Chase shook his head as he sat up. "Then that wasn't me." Marshall shrugged. "I haven't been into the woods around Adventure Bay for a while now." Rubble added. "Everest was busy with Jake and Katie yesterday." Skye pointed out. "You sure you smelled something in the woods Chase?" Ryder asked. Chase placed his paw on his chin and nodded, glancing up at Ryder as his tail thumped on the floor. "Positive." "Hm... I don't know what to tell you, except for you to go and investigate further." Ryder finished. "You're giving me the go ahead?" Chase asked with an arched eyebrow. "Yeah. There's a reason you smelled what you smelled... I think. Go look into it further and make sure you weren't imagining it." Ryder replied. "I'll cover your shift in town today while you do that." "Alright, then. Chase is on the case!" Chase exclaimed with a smile as his tail wagged. Finally, something interesting was going on. "What about what we were gonna do today Ryder?" Rocky asked. "Oh, that's right..." Ryder sighed. "Tell you what. Why don't you go with Chase and help him figure this out? Once you do, head back and we'll get to work." Ryder compromised. "Sounds fair. Alright, green means go!" Rocky barked. "Great, then you both better get moving... after you finish eating." Ryder chuckled, with pups laughing in return. That's a thing of theirs. A bit later... "Ready Rocky?" Chase asked as he stood beside the Lookout's backdoor. He was dressed in his spy gear and Rocky was dressed in his recycle pup gear as he padded up beside. "Yeah, let's go." The two pups then left the Lookout and headed into the woods. After walking for a while, Rocky groaned in irritation. "How much further do we have to walk?" Rocky asked Chase as he sniffed the ground carefully. They were moving steadily through the forest at a slow and careful pace. "I wasn't ready for a long walk today... " Chase stopped and glanced at Rocky with an arched eyebrow. "You're awfully sour today. You're not one to complain about this type of stuff." Chase said as he then continued what he was doing. "Well, when you have plans that get shoved aside daily for a daily mission or two, you grow tired of it quick," Rocky explained. "I thought you like your job?" Chase asked, walking over a rock. "I do... it's just... I never get time to myself... or time to just work on things with Ryder lately. It's really starting to bug me... especially since I have so many ideas, with no way to express them unless there's a rescue that involves that idea." Chase stopped for a second and sat up, turning to Rocky with a confused expression. "Do... any of the other pups have issues like yours?" Chase wondered, while his tail wiggled behind him. Maybe he wasn't alone in his feelings after all! "Maybe. I wouldn't know really, as stuff like that we tend to keep to ourselves." Rocky replied as Chase nodded in understanding. "Hmm... " "Hey... do you hear that?" Rocky asked. Chase froze and looked around. He twitched his ears around to listen all around him. "Yeah... it's faint... but I hear voices?" Chase asked confused. Tilting their heads and looking at each other, the two friends marched in the direction of the voices, though without saying anything else. After walking for a bit, the two stopped at the edge of a small clearing. They hid in some bushes and peaked out through the leaves. Standing in front of them was Zuma, Marshall, and a random pup they've never seen before. "Are you sure your nose is working?" Marshall asked the pup. "If our friends were here, I think we would've seen them... or our bracelets would've reacted," Marshall said showing the pup and Zuma a red, custom made bracelet. "Where did Marshall get that?" Chase wondered quietly. "Zuma and that pup have one two." Rocky pointed out. They did indeed. Zuma had an orange one and the other pup had a more golden looking one. "I guess you're right. I'm not exactly the best tracker." The pup replied to Marshall. "Come on, dude. Don't sell yourself short." Zuma encouraged the other pup. "You're a wolf-dog and vewy skilled. You just need some pwactice, that's all." "I guess you're right buddy." "Why are you so down lately? You didn't let him get to you huh?" Marshall asked the pup, looking and sounding worried. "No, I'm just worried. We keep traveling and doing what we can, but we keep failing." The other pup whimpered. "Well, if at first, you don't succeed, try- " Marshall started. "I know the phrase... " The pup replied back, cutting Marshall short. "We'll beat him, dude, for evewyone's sake," Zuma assured him, wagging his tail as he spoke. The pup nodded and smiled back, with his tail mimicking Zuma. "Right. I just hope Chase, Rocky, and Ryder's groups are fairing better than us." The pups said in a worried tone. "They better, or I'll give them a stern talking to when it's all over," Zuma said in a picking tone. Marshall and the pup laughed a bit in response. "I'm sure you will." The pup said in response. Chase and Rocky sneak back behind the bush titling their heads to the side in confusion at one another. "Who... was that pup?" Rocky asked in a whisper. "I don't know, but he seems to know all of us," Chase concluded. "Hm... " Rocky hummed to himself. "He said we both had a group of our own. What does that mean?" Chase shook his head and curled his tail underneath. "I-I'm not sure. This is really confusing." "You know, it's really not polite to eavesdrop guys. You're better than this." A voice said abover him and Rocky. The two jumped and looked above the bush and saw the weird pup looking down at them. "Wh-Who are you?" Chase asked, pulling Rocky behind himself. "Chill dude. I'm not an enemy. Your guardian instincts are on point, though." The pup said. The bush suddenly quivered. "Uh oh... " The bush then caved in, making the pup fall flat on his belly. Zuma and Marshall appear at the sides of the bush, laughing. "Not your most graceful moment." Marshall giggled. "Like your you have any grace yourself." The pup commented with a chuckle as he rose back to his paws and got out of the bush. "He's got you there dude. Hehe." Zuma chuckled as Marshall laughed with him. "True." Marshall shrugged. "Okay, what's going on here?" Chase demanded as Rocky backed up nervously. These here were a little bigger than the Marshall and Zuma he knew, so something was up. "I guess the cat's out of the bag, huh guys?" Marshall asked. "I honestly didn't expect the dudes to find us yet. This has to be a new wecord." Zuma added, looking over at the unknown pup. "Eh, it's a change of pace." The pup said with a shrug. "Um... is anyone gonna answer me?" Chase asked as Rocky backed up more. "Sowwy dude," Zuma said, looking slightly down at Chase. "Well, Chase, you see this is uh... why is this so hard? We've already done this like, what, five times?" The unknown pup asked. "I think that's wight." Zuma agreed. "It's not exactly easy to explain as well dude." "Explain what?" Chase asked. "That we're from an alternate dimension of this world, and we're here looking for a bad pup that looks like our friend here," Marshall spoke quickly. Zuma and the unknown pup quickly glanced at Marshall. "What? He asked," Marshall shrugged. "What?! You can't be serious!" Chase exclaimed, looking unconvinced. "There's no such thing... alternate dimensions and stuff. That's stuff you see in movies and books." Chase added, tapping his paw on the ground. "Tell the truth!" "But we have dude," Zuma stated. "Well, how about this, why don't you test us little cop?" The unknown dog offered. "Test you how?" Chase asked. "Ask us any question that Zuma and Marshall should know." Chase nodded with a sigh. "Sounds reasonable. Marshall, when did you join the Paw Patrol?" "We joined at the same time, Chase," Marshall stated and Zuma nodded in response. "Rubble, Tracker, and Everest joined later." Chase arched an eyebrow. "That... can't be right. You were taken in by Ryder about a year or two of Ryder and me being alone. The Paw Patrol wasn't formed yet." "Hm... " Marshall thought to himself. "Next question?" The unknown pup asked. "Um... what is my favorite job?" Chase asked. "Super Spy or Police Pup?" Chase asked. "Spy Pup." The three in front of Chase replied. "What? No! I like the police pup part of the job! The Spy Pup stuff is just something extra that needs to be done until I can train someone to do it instead!" Chase explained. "That makes more sense." The unknown pup nodded. "Well... okay, last question. What's my big secret?" Chase asked. "You're an emotional pup who hides his feeling- " Marshall started. " -behind a serious face all the time-" Zuma continued. " -to keep people and dogs from looking down on you." The unknown pup finished. "Alright, you win. You're telling the truth. I haven't told Marshall or Zuma that at all... and I actually meant a different secret... but that works for me too." Chase sighed. "Why did you all sound so annoyed when I asked that last one, though?" "Admittedly, all you Chases are the same. It's almost like the different dimensions circle around y- " Marshall started, but was then tripped by the unknown pup, making him fall on his stomach. "Owch!" *Bam!* "You know, a tap on the leg would do just fine," Marshall muttered. Chase arched an eyebrow but just shrugged. "Alright.. .well... what are you doing here anyway?" He asked as his tail twitched nervously. "You don't just casually do something like jumping through dimensions," Chase stated. "This sounds so stupid... but it's the only way this makes sense." ''He thought inwardly. "Well, uh... we're here to stop a... bad guy of ours from doing something bad to... someone in this Adventure Bay." The unknown pup explained. "Well, what can we do to help?" Chase asked. "Well... mostly you all just need to avoid exploring the town by yourselves. Until we can figure out who our enemy is targetting, you'd all be best to stay together at the Lookout." The pup replied to Chase. "But, what about the people in town?" Chase asked. Marshall and Zuma looked at each other and shrugged "They'll be fine. We'll make sure of that." The unknown pup explained. "What matters is that you and the other pups don't get involved in any rescues today, for you're safety." "But, the pups and I could help. We could get the townsfolk out of town and- " Chase stated, but was interuptted. "Chase, we can't let you all do that." The unknown pup warned, placing his paw on Chase's head, making Chase push him away and back up. "Why?" He demanded. "Because the bad dude is after one of you, pups!" Zuma explained. Chase froze, his tail held underneath his body. "O-One of us?!" "Zuma!" Marshall exclaimed. "What, we need to get a move on before something bad happens!" Zuma shrugged. "What do you mean 'something bad'?" Chase asked. "So many questions... " The unknown pup groaned before waving at Marshall and Zuma. "Go look around town and see if you spot him. I'll go and look out for any pup that might have something... off about them." Zuma and Marshall nodded, running off, leaving Chase and the pup alone. "Wait a minute!" Chase barked, fixing to give Chase before the pup placed his paw in front of Chase to hold him back. "Chill dude. We'll regroup later. For now, I better take you home. I also would like to see around the place, if you don't mind that is." The pup said, making Chase look down at the ground in thought. "I don't know... I don't know about any of this." Chase admitted with his tail tucked between his legs. "Just don't worry about it. It's our problem and we'll deal with it. You just need to convince Ryder and the pups to stay out of sight for as long as possible until we've dealt with the problem." The pup said, looking at Chase square in the eye. Chase looked up at him and sighed with a pout. "O-Okay... " "Good, then let's get going." The pup said, leading Chase back towards the Lookout. ''"Not like I have much of a choice... I don't like any of this. What aren't they telling me?" Chase thought. He then glanced back and froze. "Rocky?" Chase asked, looking around. The pup stopped and looked down at Chase. "Something wrong?" He asked, with his tail whipping around seeming annoyed. "Where's Rocky? He was here a minute ago and now he's gone." The pup turned around and looked into the woods. "Not good, I'll go find your friend, for now, you head back to the Lookout where it's safe!" The pup ordered, tapping Chase on the chest with his paw before dashing off into the woods. "Rocky! Where are you!?" Chase grumbled and stomped his paw on the ground. "I don't know what's going on, but I'm not a baby pup!" Chase then barked, calling Ryder on his puppad to tell him all of what has been happening. W.I.P. If you have any ideas on what I can do next or if you see any issues, (Grammer or story related issues.) please let me know in the comments below. I hope you enjoy this story! Category:Christian references Category:Adventure Category:Danger Category:Wolf Category:Stories focused on Chase Category:Sonic the fox pages Category:Stories by Sonic The Fox Category:Powers Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Stories